$ 125\% - \dfrac{4}{2} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 125\% = \dfrac{125}{100} = 1.25 $ $ -\dfrac{4}{2} = -2$ Now we have: $ 1.25 - 2 = {?} $ $ 1.25 - 2 = -0.75 $